50 fist dates
by Delilah678
Summary: Eli spotted Clare and its love at first sight but what he doesn't know is that she has amnesia...
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 : the set up **

Eli's P.O.V.

The second I walked in I saw her and I knew it was to good to be true you see today I was just going to hang out with one of my friends fiona at the dot when I saw her she was the most beautiful thing ever , this girl had beautiful porcelain skin and short auburn curls that almost meet shoulder length but the unset part was her blue eyes wow...my blue eyes I actually like the sound of that

The second me and Eli walked into the dot he was distracted by some girl and when I followed his eyes I saw he was looking at a very Beautiful girl wow this could be the first of his girlfriends I actually like I mean not that ill try anything on her but only because I know Eli's into her and he deserved to be happy.

"you know if you keep starring she's going to think your a creep" I said jokingly but he only continued to stare but seriously if he keeps starring she's going to believe he's a stalker so I took his arm and pulled I'm over to the counter but he only continued to stare so I decided to take matters into my own hands so I headed of into the direction of the strange girl. To tell the truth she didn't look like she could harm, believe it or not she was to bust having her noes in a book to notice me.

As I was causally sitting in the dot I could fell the presents of a stranger standing in front of me so I looked up and gave her a small smile and she quickly took a seat in front of me and held her hand out saying

"hey , my names Fiona" the girl said so I decided to be polite and shake her and saying "I'm Clare"

" so princesses Fiona what do I owe this pleasure ?" I asked and she smiled widely at me

"we'll you see I have this friend and I think he could possibly be your type" oh boy...

"look Fiona I'm really sorry but I have gone out with a lot of people and pretty much of them where asses and I'm sorry but I don't think I can trust again" I told Fiona truthfully

"well you see I've known this kid for years and yeah he's a pain in the ass but believe it or not I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at you and I know I have been in my fair share of horrible relationships so I know how you feel but trust me he's the most sweetest guy in the world so trust me if he hearts you I will kick his ass" she said to me and then I looked her dead in the eye to see if she was lying ... She wasn't

" fine I'll give him a shot where is he " and than she smiled so big I thought her face was gonna bust open but she didn't respond only pointed to an kid attacking his amulet breakfast I chuckled at the site he was cut but when I looked at his attire it was all black and he also had black hair that I just had to run my hands trough and at that second I knew I had to say yes because I was a sucker for the bad boy type.

"so what do you think asked Fiona with hope in her eyes

"I think he's really cute and I want to give him a shot" I told her a little nervous and she lowly squealed

"oh god ok he will pick you up at you house at 8:00 tonight, if that's alright with you just give me your number then I'll give it to him then he'll call and you can give him the address" to tell the truth i don't know why but I Quickly grabbed a napkin and scribbled my number on it and handed it and she darted way with it.

Ok so I know it's not the best idea to keep this from Eli because I know how shy he is and I know even though he looks like he's practically in love with the girl he'd go talk to her ad say sorry that I'm always trying to set him up with someone Even though I'm not to tell the truth I've always hated Eli's girlfriends why because they were all coincided but Clare didn't look like she was she was really sweet anyone else would have yelled to leave them alone but Clare she gave a warm and inviting smile and listened to what I had to say I really think we could be best friends .

As soon as Clare gave me her number I ran over to Eli and sat down but he didn't even notice me it wasn't till he finished eating till he did.

Ounce I finished eating I looked at my blue eyed beauty and I noticed she still had her noes in that book I don't know what attracted her to me so much

Her beauty or the fact that she can acutely read a book I had to tell Fiona my feelings for her aren't normal then I new the feelings I had for this girl so I nudged Fiona and she looked at me questionably

"you see that girl reading the book over there?" I asked Fiona and then I noticed a small smile appear on her face

"yes I do , why?"she responded

"one day , I'm going to marry that girl" I said truthfully

And she let out the loudest squeal ever that had everyone look over at us

"Fiona stop she would never go for a guy like me" but she only smiled wickedly

"then why do you have a date with her at 8:00 , you see when you where murdering the omelet I set a date for you to oh and she's such a sweet heart but most importantly she thinks your cute" and a blush intently crossed my face

"oh my god is actually blushing!" Fiona exclaimed

"uhhh! Where am I gonna take her and what am I gonna wear!?"I asked Fiona rummaging through my closet

"Eli this is the first girl you acutely like just call her and asker where she wants to go ok relax it's only 5" fiona suggested

"No that's so unoriginal I want to surprise her" then I got it

NOTE SECOND STORY

Now a lot of people saw the movie I only saw the trailer so I really don't know how it goes so I hope you enjoy

ALSO 5 reviews =next chapter

P.S guess where Eli's gonna take Clare prize for the WINNER whatever you want...

NO BETA SO...YAH

Love yah!


	2. Chapter:2 the surprise

Chapter:2 the surprise

Hey, so BEFOR you start a special thanks to my awesome beta Littlemissartsi so please see her stories there awesome

ENJOY

and sorry if some of you could not understand its kind of hard typing up a story on my iPod ... But hopefully you like it

The second I walked in, Fiona asked so many questions,

'Where have you been?'

'Do you know that your date with Clare is in like 45 minutes'

'You are such an a** I actually like Clare so you better not bail'

"FIONA! I was just setting up our date so just relax I was setting up our date, and I'll call her now"

But the questions continued alongside squealing

"Oh my god where are you taking her "

"It better be incredibly romantic "

"You better hurry up she's probably waiting for you"

I just ignored her and ran outside, shutting the door in her face, while texting Clare.

Hey blue can I get your address so I can pick you up

The second I got her reply, I headed of the direction of her house. To say I nervous would be an understatement.

For some reason I was so scared for my date with this Eli kid because, to tell the truth, I've been heartbroken so many times that I don't know if I will survive another. I really hope I don't mess up.

When I saw a hearse pull up, my anxiety grew. The last thing I expected was for the kid from the dot to step out of it. He slowly made his way over to me.

The closer I came towards her, the more it looked like she was shaking.

"Hey blue eyes," I said. By then I knew she was shaking, and when I touched her, she winced but I decided to forget about it for now. I pulled out a rose and gave it to her, saw her eyes light up.

She gasped, like she was trying to find word, "I've never been given a rose before," she stated while looking at the flower in her hands.

"You've been hanging around the wrong people then," I said before taking her hand in mine. I felt sparks flying as I noticed the cutest blush creeping up her cheeks. I led her to the car and noticed that she was a little hesitant, but got in and anyway.

"So where are we going?" she asked innocently.

"Haha, not telling you blue eyes," I replied as she let out a huff in response.

When we arrived, I got out and ran to her side, opened her door and gave her my arm to take. It was impossible to miss that cute dark pink bush that passed her face as I lead her to our location. Once we arrived, she let out another gasp, a sound I was beginning to love.

"Eli this is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

I could not believe where Eli took me! He took me to a cliff where we could see the sun set. It was surrounded by flowers. I noticed a blanket a safe distance away from the edge with a picnic basket and as we got closer I noticed there where beautiful candles set up as well. Suddenly I felt Eli snake his arm around my waist as he muttered, "not as beautiful as you," into my neck before leaving a light kiss on my shoulder that sent shivers down my spine and made a dark red blush cover my cheek for the third time tonight.

When Clare and I finished eating and talking about the most ridiculous things ever, it was only 10:30 and to tell the truth, I didn't want the night to end. As she started to get up, I slightly pulled on her arm to bring her back to me. I must have pulled a little too hard because she fell back into my chest, which sent both of us flying back and falling into the water. Once we were mid-air, she let out a scream as we came crashing into the water.

Once I had my head above water, I couldn't find Clare. I noticed that she kept sinking. I realised that she probably couldn't swim, so as fast as could I swam down to grab her. I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the sand. Once I lay her on the sand, she began to choke on the water she had swallowed. I pulled her close to my chest so that she could breathe. She looked up at me and she choked out, "you saved me," between coughs. I could only smirk in response. I noticed that her makeup had come off in the water and realised that she looks way more beautiful without it. I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly started to lean in. Once my lips brushed hers, I lost it. I pressed my lips to her forcefully and hungrily. All I can remember is that her lips taste like strawberries and vanilla. Sweet, sweet, strawberries and vanilla ...


End file.
